


How Valid is Your Regret if You Knew the Consequences?

by hollowsbest



Series: Consequences [6]
Category: Original Work, The Weathervane Journal
Genre: Character Study, Demons, Gen, Hell, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowsbest/pseuds/hollowsbest
Summary: Jasper, JD, and Milo embark on a trip into the depths of Hell to rescue JD's father; a surprisingly cold place ruled by massive beings called Princes who all are bar one, horrible and only wish to consume souls.But to get to Hell, you need a demon guide. Demons aren't exactly known for their tourism, and to rescue someone, to go against the Princes? You'll have trouble finding anyone willing.The only way through, is to lie.
Series: Consequences [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043850





	How Valid is Your Regret if You Knew the Consequences?

**Author's Note:**

> demons don't eat souls fun fact! it'll kill them if they try :) too much power, they just explode!  
> jasper's different though, as she's a demon of the Open Maw, not the Princes (which are the things that consume souls, and have organised Hell to make it the most streamlined way to get souls)

You know the moment you shake hands with her that you’ve doomed her. But if you hadn’t withheld the true reason for this deal, she would’ve never accepted. It eats at you, the longer you continue this charade. A simple trip through Hell, a safe way in and out, protection, and not a word spoken of the deal.  
You have doomed her. It feels all you consider her is fodder, a worthy sacrifice for your loved ones to be happy. This is not true at all. Every life is precious, and you have no intention of letting her die.

But.

You still made the deal.  
You still put her in this position.  
You are _still_ risking her life.  
You tell yourself you’ll be careful.  
You are not infallible.  
And you have surely killed her, even if not by your hand, surely by your own callousness.

She snarls and spits and swears and tries to bargain at the reveal. You stumble over an apology she does not want, and relent to her demands. You have ended her. She may as well have this. You accept her angered words and consider them true, as why else would you have ever done such a thing; to trap a being in something she has no chance of avoiding is a horrid thing. Yet, you’re the one who spun the web.

She leaves, taking her payment and leaving an absent and angry space in her wake. You sit, not wanting to meet either of your companion’s eyes as you stare at the table. They’re likely reconsidering their opinions of you, as you hadn’t let them know whoever brought you here, would likely end up dead.

You go to bed, your back pressed up against JD, and their back against Milo, having shoved the beds together to better fit the three of you. You don’t sleep. You wish you’d simply been honest from the start, and found a demon willing to put their life at risk rather than make the choice for them.

You have a long way to go, and you are _terrified_ on how you’re going to succeed.


End file.
